


Lien rompu

by OiseauVermillon



Series: La solitude des étoiles doubles [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, God's War, Regrets, recollection, wrath - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que la guerre contre Poséidon fait rage, Kanon ressent un cosmos étrangement familier et qui inspire en lui des sentiments belliqueux. Période Poséidon, Kanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lien rompu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Lien rompu

 **Personnages :** Kanon

 **Rating :** G/K

 **Nombre de mots :** 790

 

**Lien rompu**

Un tremblement grave diffusa son bruit macabre qui se répercuta de loin en loin. Dans l’horizon lointain, un pilier s’effondrait et le plan de Kanon prenait l’eau. Une sueur importune mouilla son torse sous son Ecaille et son cœur comme sa gorge se serrèrent d’amertume et d’une rage teintée de terreur qui firent palpiter ses doigts et ses mains.

Le Sanctuaire sous-marin qui, quelques heures auparavant était encore plein du cosmos de ses Généraux avait vu leurs lueurs s’éteindre une à une, faisant descendre de la voûte marine un sentiment de résignation.

Ravalant avec peine sa salive qui emporta avec elle un peu de cette colère qui l’étreignait, Kanon tourna son cou raide en direction du pilier dont il avait la garde. L’un des rares, encore, à se tenir debout à côté du pilier principal, plus que jamais les cibles vers lesquels convergeaient les Chevaliers d’Athéna.

Le Grec prit une profonde inspiration tandis que son cosmos enveloppait les environs, à la recherche de ces Chevaliers ayant pénétré au cœur du domaine de Poséidon pour sauver leur déesse et saper ses objectifs. Trois, ils n’étaient plus que trois à porter encore en eux cette étincelle de vie qui avait déserté les autres. Deux d’entre elles étaient négligeables et seraient facilement balayées. Quant à la troisième…

Kanon serra les dents. Il savait de qui il s’agissait et, même si son visage lui était étranger, l’aura qu’il dégageait, pleine d’assurance et d’agressivité ne lui était pas inconnue. C’était un tel cosmos qu’il avait ressenti, quelques jours auparavant lorsque le lien qui, avec le temps, s’était tissé entre lui et Bud, fil d’Ariane aussi ténu qu’essentiel, s’était brisé. Une haine folle avait alors envahi son esprit et un feu inexpugnable avait cogné dans les moindres recoins de ses tempes, une douleur d’autant plus insoutenable qu’elle ne lui était pas destinée et qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour l’apaiser, pas plus qu’il n’avait de prise sur les évènements, tragiques, qu’il devinait à la surface.

Ç’avait été une souffrance sans nom, un tourment sans visage et l’instant d’après, cette conscience aiguë que Bud lui était enlevé apparut soudainement. Et l’auteur d’un tel forfait n’était autre que celui qui demeurait le dernier debout en ces lieux, et qui en cet instant même paraissait cheminer vers lui. Un homme qui, d’après les dires de Sorrento comptait parmi les plus belliqueux et les plus opiniâtres combattants qu’il n’ait jamais rencontré.

Opiniâtres, ils l’étaient tous pour Kanon. Surprenants également, disposant de ressources qu’il n’aurait jamais pu soupçonner auparavant. Car comment songer un seul instant que ces cinq Chevaliers – de Bronze de surcroît – aient pu se défaire de quatre Généraux si peu de temps après avoir combattu les Guerriers Divins et alors que les blessures subies lors de la bataille causée par Saga n’étaient pas encore cicatrisées.

Il y avait dans cette obstination quelque chose qui échappait au Grec. Un sentiment, une volonté dont la raison lui était inconnue et qui dépassait le simple constat d’une force supérieure. Il y avait quelque chose, derrière eux, en eux, leur insufflant persévérance et courage. Un cosmos, une aura, une présence dont son propre cosmos conservait les traces bien qu’il échouait à en retrouver les origines parmi ses souvenirs épars et qui avait à voir avec ce qu’il assimilait comme un instant de grâce. Plus poignant encore, peut-être, que ce qu’il pouvait ressentir auprès de Saga, du temps où ils s’aimaient encore ou lorsqu’il s’égarait en Asgard, dans la cabane et les bras de Bud.

« Bud… », murmura Kanon d’une voix sourde comme détaché de tout ce qui l’entourait.

Bud qui avait disparu, un peu par sa faute et à cause d’Athéna et de ce que ses semblables leur infligeaient constamment et dont le comportement était à la base même de son engagement. Bud qu’il ne reverrait plus, quand bien même Kanon lui-même mourrait. Car si tous avaient la Terre et son indifférence en partage, les cieux, eux n’étaient pas parés des mêmes dieux et des mêmes palais qui accueillaient les morts. Tristes paradis nomades et contingents dont la nature empêchait ceux qui s’aimaient malgré les différences de s’y retrouver après le trépas.

Le cosmos flamboyant continuait de brûler au sein du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Sa présence était comme une insulte qui brûla les sens et les sangs du Grec. Quittant pour un temps son pilier, Kanon se mit en marche. Ses pas rapides, tantôt claquant contre les dalles sèches, tantôt étouffés par la mousse et les algues réduisaient la distance le séparant du bourreau de Bud, hâtant leur rencontre, la fin de la tentative d’Athéna et le couronnement de ses ambitions.

Venger Bud, surpasser son frère, réaliser ses aspirations. Un seul être encore le séparait de son but et cet être allait mourir.


End file.
